johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze
Summary Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is an indirect sequal to Donkey Kong Country Returns where it has some new features and items to use. Story In DK Island, Donkey Kong and his friends Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong along with his father: Cranky Kong were celebrating DK's birthday, until a group of pirates known as the "Snomads" invaded their islands as well as the surrounding islands and even brought along their freezing environment with them. DK his father and their friends must stop them at all costs. Game Modes You start off the game with 3 empty game files. You can use any of them. Johnny's Review General Thoughts The Wii U still doesn't have an impressive game library. This is most likely of lack of third party support as there's not much going to come out for the Wii U (or the Playstation 3 for that matter) this year. Well, I'll always have good faith in Nintendo, it's down by definitely not out. Graphics The graphics in this game are what you would expect from a typical Nintendo game. The 3-D backgrounds and the sprites take on a cartoon-ish look rather than a life-like look. But still, the graphics in this game are very good whether or not they're a cartoon or mimicking real life. Rating: A Music The soundtrack consist of remixed tracks from previous DKC games, now for us it can be nostalgia. But for others, it can get a bit stale and want a completely new soundtrack. However, the music interchanges depending on what kind of environment of the level you're currently in (either it be you're on dry ground, underwater or riding on a rocket barrel). Either way, the music sounds very good and is a pleasure to listen to. Rating: B Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game also take on a bit of a cartoon-ish feel. This also increases the humor factor in this game as some of them do sounds quite funny, but they're some other realistic sounds like when wood breaks (as you'll use DK's signature weapon: the barrel) or even the sawing of wood and even the grinding of fruit being sliced. The voices of this consist of monkey and ape sounds (as the Kongs are preceding) so no real co-herent speech goes on in the game, but the sounds the Kongs and other animals make in this game sound very good. Rating: A+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in Tropical Freeze is only somewhat different than in Donkey Kong Country Returns. But, as in all Donkey Kong Country games it's basically a more hardcore version of Super Mario Bros. (in this case, a lot of the more recent Mario games like New Super Mario Bros and Super Mario 3-D Land), the only real difference is a higher level of difficulty. Though, Tropical Freeze also has some new features such as more Kong companions, it features Diddy who uses his Barrelpack (the equivalent to a Jetpack) which helps DK hover over dangerous areas. There's Dixie Kong who can use her hair as like a helicopter (as she can in the older DKC games) and Cranky Kong can use his cane as like a pogo stick (like Scrooge McDuck can in DuckTales), like in the more recent Mario games, Tropical Freeze also lets you use items, but you need to spend Banana Coins to buy them and you can come back to the item shop at any time (where in the recent Mario games you can only go in item shops one time and that's it). The controls of the game, though loose in some spots is also very versatile. Yoyu can use the Wii U Gamepad as well as the regular Wii Remote and the Wii U Pro Controller. You can also set the button layout as well (though it's quite limited). so, when it comes to Nintendo games, they don't rest on their laurels when it comes to gameplay. Rating: A+ Replay Value There's quite a few things to do even if you beat the game your first time through. There's a lot to collect and there's even some unlockables such as music, figurines and even dioramas to unlock. There's even secret stages in each world you traverse in the game. Each stage in the game (except the boss stages of course) has the "K-O-N-G" letters to collect and even puzzle pieces (the amount varies depending on the stage but it ranges from 5 to 9 puzzle pieces). Getting these unlockables is no easy task, you must collect a certain amount of items in order to unlock them all. So, this game will make you want to come back for more. Rating: A Final Thoughts Eventhough snow is not what you would think of when it comes to the tropics, but this is certainly the case when it comes to Tropical Freeze but the white stuff on DK Island doesn't come until much later in the game (to avoid spoilers I'm not going into more detail on exactly when that happens). But this game will leave you satisfied if you're not easily frustrated. Rating: A-